Date Night With Unexpected Results
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie have a date night but things do not quite go as planned! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Date Night With Unexpected Results

"I'm excited to try this place." Jackie told Nick as they were driving to a new and popular restaurant.

It was Nick and Jackie's date night, once a month Jackie's parents were nice enough to take the kids for the entire night at let the couple have some time alone. Her parents were willing to do it more often but Nick and Jackie didn't want to take advantage of their kindness so unless it was really needed they kept it to once a month. They would more often however go to dinner or to a movie and leave the kids with her parents for a couple hours and then go pick them up.

Tonight though was their once a month all night date night where the kids spent the night at their grandparents house.

"Yeah me too, people rave about it." Nick told her as he pulled their vehicle into the parking lot.

"Hi we have reservations under…" Nick told the hostess and then stopped. "I'm sorry, just a minute." He finished before he walked away from the hostess and walked over to where Jackie was standing.

"Jackie, I forgot to make reservations." He told her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I had my phone out to make the reservations and then just as I was about to call someone called about my case and I spaced it, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." She assured him.

"Just a minute." He told her as he walked back up to the hostess.

"How long is the wait without reservations?" He asked the nice woman.

"About two and a half hours sir." She answered with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you." He said as he walked back towards Jackie.

"I'm sorry." He told Jackie again.

"It's alright, I have an idea, let's go to Fremont Street, eat at one of the hotel buffets and then put fifty bucks into a slot machine and call it a night." She told him.

"That sounds good, but I feel so bad, I totally ruined date night."

"You didn't ruin anything, the whole point of date night is spending alone time together. Come on, let's go." She told him as she grabbed his hand.

"What is that?" Nick asked Jackie as he looked at her plate.

The couple had finished their buffet dinner and was now enjoying dessert.

"It's chocolate brownie-chunk cheesecake, and it's heavenly, I'm pretty sure I am ordering two entire cheesecakes to go." She told him with a grin.

He laughed.

"I don't think that will fly at a buffet Jacks." He told her with a smile.

She laughed.

"Want a bite?" She asked.

He nodded and stuck his fork into the piece of cheesecake.

"That is good, here try mine."

"What is it?"

"It's caramel coffee cake." He replied.

She took a bite.

"It's very good, but not as good as the cheesecake." She declared.

"That doesn't surprise me that you'd think that, your two favorite desserts are brownies and cheesecake so if you combine the two you'll love it."

"Very true." She agreed.

After they were finished they walked around the casino.

"Here, let's play this one." Jackie said as she sat down at a machine.

"Hey look Jacks, the lightshow is just starting let's go watch, we'll come back and play the machine when it's over."

"Ok." She said as she got up and walked outside with him.

"As many times as I've seen these lightshows it never gets old, I love them." She told him.

"Me too, it's cool." He agreed, wrapping his arm around her as they stared up at the lightshow.

Later that evening after the couple had come home Nick looked at Jackie.

"I'm sorry again for ruining our date night." He told her.

"Are you kidding? I had so much fun! The buffet was delicious, the lightshow was gorgeous, and to top it off we won $50 bucks on the slot machine, it was a great night." She assured him.

"Yeah, it was fun, and thanks for being so understanding."

"Yep, it's amazing what I'll put up with." She said with a smirk.

He laughed as he took her in his arms.

"You know next weekend we could take the kids to the carnival that is in town with our winnings from the casino tonight, they would love that." Jackie told him.

"Yeah they would but are you sure it's still going to be here next weekend?" He asked.

"I think so, it said in the paper that it will be here for two weeks and this is the first weekend for it so it should be."

"Good, then let's do it." He agreed.

"Ok." She told him with a smile.

Although it wasn't what they had expected their date night had turned out wonderfully.

The End!


End file.
